The present invention relates to a multi-usage baby packsack, especially to a packsack structure has the function of a packsack and may be linked with the car safe belt.
In the general used baby packsack, straps are installed on the two sides of a bag so that two arms of the baby may penetrate through the straps, and then the baby is carried. However, since in this structure, the straps are not connected with each other, thus in using, the baby is easy to slide downwards. Thus it is inconvenient in using. Further, the general used car safe belt is design for adults, thus the surrounding range is large and is not suitable for a baby. Therefore, the baby has not been properly protected.